Andrea Scott: Year one
by Izzy2245
Summary: Pretty much the Philosophers stone with My OC in it. WARNING: based off movie, in case you care.
1. I'm going to Hogwarts!

**First Harry Potter fic! Yaaay!**

**By the way this one is based off the movie, so if you don't wanna read it move on!**

**I just wanted somewhere to put this other than my desktop!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Andy; well unless I accidental stole her without realizing it, I'm sorry and you can yell at me :)**

* * *

><p>"Andy!" a male voice shouted as my eyes fluttered open. I groaned and screamed back "What!" digging my head further into my pillow attempting to fall back asleep. I heard footsteps climbing the staircase and my door swung open. I lifted my head to see my older brother standing there, he cocked his eyebrow then pointed to my hair, and I grabbed my hand mirror and looked at my bushy bedhead hair that was now a light blue in colour.<p>

"Ugh, not again!" I groaned, as I looked into the mirror, nothing but concentration on my face my brother giggled in the background as nothing changed.

"Hey, it's not easy!" I defended he just walked in I noticed he had a letter in his hand as he sat on the end of my bed.

"Guess who's going to Hogwarts!" he announced. I rolled my eyes and replied,

"Umm, you?" he just laughed.

"Well yeah, but this one is addressed to Andrea Scott" I shot up out of bed and grabbed the letter of him. I raced downstairs to the kitchen popping bread in the toaster and sitting at the table looking at the letter as if it were dynamite. I gingerly opened it and my green eyes scanned the parchment, my eyes widened and I screamed as my brother joined me in the kitchen.

"Yeah, you might want to look in the mirror again?" he laughed. I looked at a strand and noticed it drastically changed to a light red. I tried to change it back to my natural light brown, but no dice.

"It's not my fault I'm so excited!" he just laughed and sat down at the kitchen table.

"You're probably one of the worst Metamorphmagi I know" he giggled.

"I'm the only Metamorphmagi you know" I cocked an eyebrow. Now if you're confused, I can change my physical appearance, well. It has a mind of its own at times, like this morning. Been one since I was born, took it off my mums side. She died in the first wizarding war. Dad was distraught but finally managed to put the pieces back together. I looked back at the letter and grinned.

"Do you know what this means!" I squealed. He just smiled at me.

"You get to spend every day with your cooler older brother?" I raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Chris doesn't go to Hogwarts anymore?" he looked offended and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Nice acting Danny!" I laughed and grabbed my toast.

"So what does going to Hogwarts mean?" he asked

"It means I don't have to go to Beauxbatons!" I grinned, my brother laughed at the thought of me having a French accent. I giggled and bit into my toast. Danny was sitting looking over his Hogwarts letter thinking of all the school equipment he's gonna' need. Danny was like my best friend. We live in the muggle-world, seeing as dad is a muggle. My older brother Chris doesn't live with us, he moved in with his girlfriend Kirsty. She's really nice and she's a witch too!

"We have to get our school stuff soon!" I exclaimed

"Don't worry we'll go tomorrow" he replied. I hugged him and ran upstairs and screamed into my pillow, finally. I have waited eleven years for this day.

The whole day I was in a good mood, dad came home from work, he was a lawyer and the best one in the business!

"Daddy, guess what!" I beamed. He ruffled my red hair and put his briefcase down.

"Andrea, your hair?" Dad found it difficult to understand parts of the wizarding world, but he tried his best to be supportive, which I was thankful for.

"I know, but I got my Hogwarts letter!" He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug, "That's so great, Danny will have to take you to get your stuff because I'll be working, but congratulations sweetie!" he grinned and started talking to Danny in the living room. The rest of the day was a blur. It felt like a dream going to Hogwarts, I never did manage to change my hair back to light brown that night, but I couldn't care less, I was on my way to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

* * *

><p>"okay, so you need your robes, hat, course books, wand, cauldron, telescope, brass scales and a set glass" Danny looked over the second page of the letter "You can also bring a cat, owl or toad but you're not allowed a broomstick" we were walking around Diagon Alley looking for my school stuff. I was still excited but I had to keep my cool today, even here it's quite rare to come across a metamorphmagi and I just wanted to be as quick as possible in the crowded streets. "Okay, how about I get the books, you get the robes and cauldron and we can meet outside Ollivander's?" I suggested, Danny nodded and we split up.<p>

"Be careful!" he shouted before heading off into the crowd. I was right outside one of the book stores.

"Okay, let's go" I whispered to myself and walked into the shop, I managed to get all my school books after about ten minutes of endless searching, on my way out I bumped into a blur of platinum blonde hair and all my books fell to the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" the boy snapped.

"Sorry" I apologized and went to pick up my books. The boy glared at me and walked on.

I was standing outside Ollivander's and Danny was nowhere to be seen. I was actually starting to get a bit worried until I seen him talk to some red-haired boy. I walked over and tapped his arm.

"Oh there you are! George this is my little sister, Andy this is George, he goes to Hogwarts too!"

"Cool!" was all I said as the older boy smiled at me "Can we go get my wand now?" I asked impatiently he just nodded and said goodbye to George.

"Hello, Ollivander!" My brother greeted as he walked in, I'm sure he told me he got a job here one summer.

"Hello Danny, what can I do for you today?"

"My little sister needs a wand!" he looked down at me and smiled, I tried out various wands, until I found the right one to suit me. I walked out of Ollivanders holding all my items.

"We done?" I asked my older brother.

"I think so" he nodded looking down the list we headed home and I started reading through my books.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter one!<strong>

**To be fair I don't want reviews I just wanted somewhere to put this**

**Okay! :)**


	2. Hi Hermione!

**Chapter two! Booyah!**

**I actully dont care if people read this ot not, your choice :)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own harry potter!**

* * *

><p>"Wow!" was all that came out of my mouth as i arrived at platform 9 ¾. It was September 1st, 10:40AM and I was on my way to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!<p>

"Com'on let's go find a seat!" Danny exclaimed as we loaded our belongings onto the train and sat in a compartment with George, and someone who looks the double of George…

"Andy, this is Fred and you already know George" Danny introduced, I grinned at the twins.

"Nice to meet you" i said, shyly.

"Dan my boy, where's woods?" Fred asked.

"-we've been looking for him all morning" George added. Danny just shrugged his shoulders and responded.

"No clue, I thought he would have been with you two?" For the whole journey, I wasn't really listening to the boys. They were either talking about Quidditch or the prank they done on Professor Snape.

"Andy, best be changing into your uniform squirt, we're nearly there" Danny said as he nudged me in the arm. I nodded and went to find someplace to change.

* * *

><p>"First years this way please" a huge giant shouted as we hopped off the train onto the platform.<p>

"Go on, I'll see you at the feast" Danny pushed me towards the group of first years and disappeared into the crowd of students. We made our way over to the school by boat, No need for rowing as they were doing it themselves. Creepy or what!

We all walked up a beautiful staircase to be greeted by someone that fit the stereotypical bill of a witch, wearing a pointy hat and a long emerald green cloak. She explained that we would be sorted into four different houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and slytherin. I was standing next to a boy named Neville and I managed to overhear the conversation going on between some of the first years.

"This is Crab and Goyle and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" The blonde haired boy introduced. I instantly recognized him. It's that boy from the bookshop. The one who knocked me over! A redhead boy snorted at him. "Think my names funny do you" he snarled, "no need to ask yours, red hair and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley!"

Draco turned back to the dark haired boy with round glasses. He explained to him who he should be around, but he refused Draco's offer making me chuckle a tad. We entered the huge dining hall with floating candles above our head which looked as beautiful. I searched around for my brother and noticed him waving, he was sitting around a table to where they were all wearing Red and Gold ties. That must be Gryffindor, I remember my brother telling me about the houses before we left, he said that I don't want to be placed in slytherin.

"Hermione Granger!" The woman shouted.

"Okay, relax" she whispered to herself "Gryffindor" the sorting hat revealed.

"Andrea Scott" oh no! I started to fidget as I sat down on the seat not knowing what to expect.

"Hmmm, Gryffindor!" the Gryffindor table cheered and I realized I was in the same house as Danny. I sat beside Fred and George who high-fived me. Draco Malfoy was placed in Slytherin. Unlucky for them, he's a snob.

"Ronald Weasley"

"He has to get put in here-" Fred started

"We've got the whole family!" George finished I just laughed

"Gryffindor!" was shouted and everyone cheered, students were taken one by one and arranged into their houses.

"Harry potter" the room went quiet you could almost hear a pin drop. The famous Harry Potter, in my year! He was sitting in the chair and you could notice him mumbling something to the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed and Harry took his seat at the Gryffindor table. We ate our meals and were shown up to our dormitories.

"Gryffindor's follow me please, keep up" Percy shouted as the Gryffindor's wandered up the stairs to the dormitories. Turns out the Weasley family is rather large. Percy Weasley was a prefect. The room was full of paintings and switching staircases.

"Remind me never to come up here by myself" I whispered to Neville who just nodded in agreement. The entrance is behind a large painting of a fat lady. The common room contains a lot of red armchairs, a fireplace and tables. There's also a noticeboard. It gave off a warm relaxing atmosphere.

"Boys dormitory's upstairs and down to your left, girls the same on your right, you'll find that all of your belongings have already been brought up" Percy explained and they all rushed up to their dorms. I shared a room with Hermione Granger, Sophie Walker and Emily Jackson. The two Roomates decided to go straight to bed and i tried to speak to Hermione who was unpacking her things.

"Hi" i smiled shyly.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger" she walked over to my bed and held out her hand. I shook it replying "Andrea Scott, but you can call me Andy" i smiled and she continued to unpack. I managed to start up a conversation with her about the school and what our first year was going to be like. She seemed nice enough, quite smart too! i know who to go to for homework help. soon enough we drifted off into sleep, excited for our first day of classes.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go!<strong>

**BYE!**


	3. Or worse Expelled!

**Wow 3 chapters in One day, Proud of myself!**

**Actually i joke, I've already wrote this, i just need to sort all the chapters out!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>"What's question four?" I whispered to Seamus and Neville who were at the desk next to me. They both shrugged their shoulders and Professor McGonnagall told me to be quiet and get on with my work. All before she casually transformed into a cat.<p>

Harry and Ron burst through the doors.

"Made it, could you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late" Ron said as they were looking for a seat. Professor McGonnagall jumped off the table and transformed back into her normal self.

"That was bloody brilliant!" his jaw dropped, I started to giggle at Ron.

"Well thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Perhaps you'd be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, That way one of you might be on time" she calmly said. They both took their seats and they continued with the lesson.

"Professor McGonnagall is out to get me seriously!" Ron complained as we walked to our potions class. I was walking with Hermione who was walking with Ron and Harry, so I guess you could say I was with them too.

"Maybe you shouldn't be late then?" I suggested he just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Andy Scott, I'm Hermione's roommate" I replied as Hermione hit Ron on the arm

"You didn't have to be rude about it!" Hermione scolded and Ron apologized. We sat down to be welcomed by Professor Snape who burst through the door, his cape swooshing side by side. He started Rambling on about potion making; I didn't concentrate during the whole lecture, and almost dozed off until i snapped up at my name.

"Miss Scott perhaps you can tell me?" Snape's voiced gave a chill to the air.

"Huh?"

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?" he asked. I read about this one. Something about plants, then it clicked.

"There is no difference, they're the same plant" i answered smugly. He looked at me for a few moments, possibly finding a way to kill me and hide the body; he then carried on with his lesson.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum" Seamus chanted. We were all in the main hall studying until a huge bang went off and Seamus' face turned black with smoke, the whole hall laughed at him.

"Mail's here!" Ron exclaimed and we all started smiling a flock of Owls flew in and letters and packets fell from the sky, Dragon (You should ask chris why he called the owl Dragon) dropped a letter addressed to me and I ripped it open.

_Dear Andrea,_

_Hope you like Hogwarts so far, I'm so proud of you for making Gryffindor, I'll write as much as I can and I expect the same from you also, tell your brother to stop getting detention from Professeour Snape._

_Love Dad_

_Xxx_

I smiled at his letter. My hair was starting to turn blonde but I managed to stop it before anyone noticing. I really have to get this hair colour thing under contol. My hair changes colour depending on my mood. I can usually control it, but Sometimes i just forget and it has a mind of it's own.

Our next subject was Flight class and madam hooch was a complete nutter.

"Up!" I commanded and the broom shot up to my right hand, everyone slowly started to get theirs up and Ron got hit in the forehead by his which had me in fits of giggles.

"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, lean forward slightly and touch back down, on my whistle, three, two" she blew her whistle and Neville immediately lifts off looking scared as ever he then started to fly away. not having a clue as to what he was doing. He was going really fast as he hit the castle walls and nearly flew into us! By the time Neville hit the ground he broke his wrist.

"Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing" she ordered "if I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts faster than they can say Quidditch" she walked off holding Neville's broken wrist and everyone turned their attention to Malfoy who was smirking holding Neville's remembrall.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse"

"Give it here Malfoy!" Harry said, He just glared at the blonde haired boy and Draco was just smirking.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find" he hopped on his broom and started to fly upwards. "How 'bout up on the roof?" he smirked. Harry decided to join him, trying to get it back. Malfoy threw the ball towards the tower and Harry chased after it nearly crashing into the tower, but he caught it and landed safely to the ground where everyone was cheering him on.

"Harry Potter!" Professor McGonnagall grabbed our attention "follow me" she said and Harry knew that he was busted. He looked at us and went to go follow Professor McGonnagall. Malfoy started snickering and we all just glared at him.

* * *

><p>"But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in-"<p>

"A century, according to McGonnagall" Harry interrupted.

The Weasley twins, Fred and George, walked up to Harry and congratulated him on his success. They were on the team too, Beaters in fact.

"I'm so excited for you!" I squealed. Harry on the other hand wasn't too happy "oh come on harry, lighten up!" I nudged his shoulder.

"What if I make a fool of myself" Hermione appeared beside us.

"You won't make a fool of yourself it's in your blood" she said. Harry looked lost, as did Ron and I. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him to some trophy case. We looked at the trophies. I noticed that Harry was speechless; his father was a seeker too.

Walking back to the dormitory's the staircase decided to change and now we were lost.

"Guys, what do we do now?" i asked

"Let's go this way" Harry suggested,

"Before the staircase moves again" Ron added. We wandered into this dusty old room, it was cold and you could notice the fear in our eyes.

"Guys isn't this the third floor, remember what Dumbledore said?" I mentioned suddenly a flame light up on a tall stone support. At that moment, Mrs. Norris comes running in and stares at us.

"Run!" Harry shouted and we ran further into the dark room, we ran to the end attempting to open a door but it was locked.

"Oh, move over" Hermione pushed Harry out the way "Alohomora" she casts. The door unlocks and we all pile in. Unfortunately a huge three headed monster was in the same room as us. We screamed as it showed its teeth and we ran out of there as fast as we could.

* * *

><p>"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that, locked up in a school?" Ron gasped as he was regaining his breath. We wandered back in the Gryffindor common room and were heading up to our beds.<p>

"It's guarding something" Hermione said

"Guarding something?" Harry repeated

"Yes, now if you three don't mind i'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed, or worse expelled" she emphasized the last words and I sated to laugh as Hermione closed the door behind her.

"She needs to sort out her priorities" Ron said and we said goodnight to each other before heading off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 3<strong>

**Boooyah!**


End file.
